To increase the evidence base for using common factors in primary care. The component's work focuses on two areas that remain major research gaps in the common factors literature in child psychotherapy: a) how child/youth age modifies the relationship of common factors to mental health outcomes of primary care interactions, and b) how these age-common factor relationships are further altered by the simultaneous presence of parents and children in primary care visits.